Love Within Texts
by kellsojackx3
Summary: A confused love story. Couples are forced to date who's good for reps, but really love is blooming in the air, w/people not allowed to date in public. Over texts, they cheat, flirt, lie, but also create wonderful love, all within texts. Complete!
1. 1: Intro&Details

A total two-shot. I got bored, so hey, what do you do? Go on ! Anyways, this story is all in texts. I hope you don't think I copied the series, TTYL, or something. By the way, TTYL and the other books, rule, so go read them _after_ you R&R this story. And if ya got time, (it's summer!!) then please R&R my other story for Clique too, it's called Whatevs, Loser. Enjoy… Please R&R, it makes me :))

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Clique, or the characters, I just own this **_**short **_**conversation. **

* * *

Kay, so here's the deal:

Massie's _dating _Derrick,

Claire's _dating _Josh;

_But.._

Massie _loves _Josh,

Claire _loves _Derrick;

_Sadly, _with TPC and the guy's rep, no one wants to be dumped or heartbroken.

No one knows they're being cheated on, but they know they're cheating.

Get it??

With the complications and pressure, the couples know that they will have to stay in the secretive situation that they're in for a long time until someone speaks up about who they've really given their heart to. :)

like? 3, berry.boba.nut.


	2. 2: The Love Rises

Hope you like! My first two-shot, dedicated to Wingzz, she's awesome! I hope she can help me write stories!! :))

* * *

English class, BOCD

2:45pm

Wednesday

MASSIE: hey (secret) bf

JOSH: mass! finaly, u answered! :)

MASSIE: ya, sry, about that. been stuck with D, :(

JOSH: lol, i knw the feeling. how was ur day?

MASSIE: fine, but I dont wanna talk about that

MASSIE: we need 2 talk about somethin else

JOSH: okay, wat?

MASSIE: joshy, this isnt working. we cant keep sneakin away

JOSH: mass..

MASSIE: yea?

JOSH: I was thinkin the same thing

JOSH: it's too complicated, we knw we're ment 2 b 2gether, but its hard

MASSIE: :( sadly I agree w/u

JOSH: I think we should tell them wat's realy been goin on

MASSIE: r u sure? Cant we just spend 1 more nite 2gether?

JOSH: i'd luv that. xoxo w8, is Claire talking to D?

MASSIE: huh? ttyl xoxoxoxoxo gasp! I c 2!

**--xx—**

DERRICK: hey babe.

CLAIRE: hey! josh was keepin me away from u.. :(

DERRICK: u just couldnt resist me? lol

CLAIRE: yup. neways, wats up? we haven't talked in a while

DERRICK: I just made out w/u yestrday..

CLAIRE: no, not that kinda talk. I mean, real, real, talk lol

DERRICK: ahh, the boring kind. wel, how was ur day?

CLAIRE: uughh, great, but josh was trying to kiss my neck..

DERRICK: eeww, perv.

CLAIRE: ur calling urself a perv? Didnt I make out w/u yestrday? Perv urself.

DERRCK: r u takin josh's side?

CLAIRE: no!! but he hides our secrets

DERRICK: I knw, I had 2 hang out w/massie the whole day yestrday to keep ppl from being suspicious..

CLAIRE: ahh, no wonder u kept away from me!

DERRICK: lol. another "2gether" time, my house?

CLAIRE: cant. josh & I r doing hw srry

DERRICK: oh yea, I gotta "hang" w/mass

CLAIRE: look, derry, this isnt goin wel

DERRICK: y?

CLAIRE: we barely c each other

DERRICK: I knw. I h8 being away from u 2.

CLAIRE: so?

DERRICK: I think we should tell evry1 the truth

CLAIRE: kay, afterschool?

DERRICK: uhh, yea, hold on

CLAIRE: ??

**--xx--**

DERRICK: y r u textin josh??

MASSIE: i'm so not! josh is the name of my cousin **(A/N: total lie!!)**

DERRICK: oh realy?

MASSIE: yup, I wouldnt do somethin like that!

DERRICK: oh ok, srry

MASSIE: its okay we're still on 4 l8r?

DERRICK: ya, meet me afterschool

MASSIE: i'll b ther. xo

**--xx--**

JOSH: r u talking 2 D??

CLAIRE: eww no.

JOSH: ok, good thats wat I thought I saw tho

CLAIRE: well, no, so dont worry!!

JOSH: uhh, I wont ttyl

CLAIRE: still on 4 l8r?

JOSH: umm.. def. cya

CLAIRE: uhh, okay

_**(A/N: I know, their conversation was more awkward..)**_

MASSIE: u guys, ther?

CLAIRE: here, mass

ALICIA: hola! :)

KRISTEN: heyyy..

DYLAN: howdy.

MASSIE: so, I kinda wanted 2 say somethin

CLAIRE: me 2

DYLAN: 4 gossip pts?

MASSIE&CLAIRE: no.

ALICIA: then wat?

ALICIA: spill!!

CLAIRE: well, u knw how its good 2 date the hottest guys at BOCD 4 our rep, right?

KRISTEN: duh! thats like the only reason y ur in TPC ku-laire, cuz u r the only gurl who could catch Josh's heart.

**(A/N: Josh and Alicia never had a relationship going.)**

ALICIA: and u mass, u r the only alpha girl who could grab Derrington's heart

MASSIE: umm..yea I guess

MASSIE: w8, claire r u breakin up w/josh? No-way.

CLAIRE: n-no, I was just asking

CLAIRE: mass, r u breakin up w/derrington??

DYLAN: wow

ALICIA: gossip, I smell, gossip!!

KRISTEN: guys, wats goin on? Mass? Claire? It seems like somethins wrong..

MASSIE: nothing, nothing. 4get I said nething.

CLAIRE: ditto.

ALICIA: ditto? Claire so 20 years ago. :) right mass??

MASSIE: umm yea. I gotta meet jos-I mean Derrington at my house. Cya

CLAIRE: same here. we were supposed 2 meet soon, I mean josh, not derrick. Ttyl

_MASSIE has exited texts._

_CLAIRE has exited texts._

ALICIA: that was weird.

KRISTEN: uhh… yea.

DYLAN: we should find out wats up. k?

ALICIA: yup

KRISTEN: done.

* * *

-is it good? Should I continue? I need feedback here, ppl… please R&R my other first fanfic please! Whatevs, Loser…


	3. AN:please read very important!

**Author's Note: (I'm sorry if you guys hate reading author's notes, but I guarantee, this one, is very important, and I'd appreciate it if you'd please read this.) Thanks! **

_

* * *

_

_Okay, so I know that this was going to be a two-shot, but people seem to like this story the way it's going. I'm wondering if I should change this to a real story, or just write one more chapter and end it? If you want it to stay a two-shot, that's okay, cuz I already have the last chapter written up, and I could post it anytime. But, if you guys want it to be a full story, I can do that too. Because I can't decide, I'd appreciate if you readers could help me. So…_

_PLEASE ANSWER THE FOLLOWING QUESTION BY REVIEWING THE STORY: (reviews make me so happy!!)_

_What should I do with the story?_

_Add the last chapter to my two-shot, and end it?_

_-or-_

_Continue the story with more chapters to come, and add the last chapter later on?_

_Thanks!_

_**

* * *

**__**Well, you guys are probably wondering why I wouldn't just poll this on my profile, but this way more people will read this updated chapter and review so I get a quicker answer. Plus, I love the poll that I have posted on my profile! Please review this chapter with an answer, read my other stories, and vote on my poll on my bio!! I know that's a lot, but whatever, it's summer!! Yay! **_


	4. The Heart&Meaning

_**Hmm..how do I put it?**_

It's kinda hard to continue this story. I try and try, but it's hard to write all texts. So…I've decided that I'm still gonna totally continue the story, but it might take me alittle longer, but don't give up on Love Within Texts! It's still alive, and it's still being worked on. I need ideas, and some time, but don't worry, chapters are on the way! Please keep this story on alert, and you will be "buzzed" as soon as possible! I'm trying my very best, but it's a little hard. Thanks, and please keep reading!

In the mean time, to keep you busy, here's a little puzzle

**-This song is the meaning and hopefulness of the story, so can you guess what will happen next? What does it mean? What does this have to do with Love Within Texts? What will the characters experience with their feelings, reputation, relationships, love, and most importantly texts? Good luck!-**

_(If you'd like to participate, please review with an answer, and if I find the right answer given by a reviewer, I will definitely work harder and faster and will post the next chapter sooner! It's pretty fun, so keep guessing! You can guess more than once, and if you win, I'll dedicate the next chapter to you, and announce you as the winner and your answer!)_

**_Still In Love With You_**

_**Jonas Brothers**_

_She was all I ever wanted  
She was all I ever needed and more  
She walked out my door  
Then she went away  
Left my heart in two  
Left me standing here  
Singing all these blues_

_You left without a single word  
Not even sorry  
It might of hurt worse to hear you say  
I'm leaving goodbye  
But your smile still makes my heart sing  
Another sad song  
Can't forget it, won't regret it  
Cause I'm still in love with you_

_We had fun under the sun  
And when winter came she'd be my angel  
We were so in love  
Yeah she went away  
Left my heart in two  
Left me standing here  
Singing all these blues_

_You left without a single word  
Not even sorry  
It might of hurt worse to hear you say  
I'm leaving goodbye  
_

_But your smile still makes my heart sing  
Another sad song  
Can't forget it, won't regret it  
Cause I'm still in love with you_

_I don't know what hurts worse baby  
Seeing you with him or being alone  
On my own_

_I know he doesn't love you baby  
Not like I did oh what's the point  
You're not listening anyway_

_You left without a single word  
Not even sorry  
It might of hurt worse to hear you say  
I'm leaving goodbye  
But your smile still makes my heart sing  
Another sad song  
Can't forget it, won't regret it  
Cause I'm still in love with you_

**Don't forget to Review, and keep this story in your mind/heart!! :))**

**love, berry.boba.nut.**


	5. Obvious Couples

**(A/N: Okay, so here's a new chappie! If you guys hate me for not updating, I totally am cool with that. I hate myself for being lazy and annoying too, but here goes!)**

_

* * *

__BOCD_

_3:16pm_

_Afterschool, Next Day_

MASSIE: omg! y r claire&derrick holding hands??

JOSH: their sluts? lol

MASSIE: umm..no, I don't think so. do u think they knw?

JOSH: mayb. Or mayb they dont knw, they hav their own secret!

MASSIE: but y would D like Claire? eww

JOSH: idk, but at least most attention will go 2 them, and more time 4 us!

MASSIE: aww, ur so sweet! :)

JOSH: I knw! Neways, to make them jealous, we should do stuff back

MASSIE: like?

MASSIE: oh! We should hold hands 2?

JOSH: yes! Whaddya say?

MASSIE: yup. thats good. but lets not make it so obvious.

JOSH: okay. How about 2nite at the park? Thers bound to be some ppl ther

MASSIE: sounds perf. lay-tah!

JOSH: bye gorgeous

JOSH: cya at 8

--xx--

DERRICK: yay! Its workin! Ppl r startin 2 think we r 2gether!

CLAIRE: u sound like a gurl, gay much?

DERRICK: nah, thats just who I am.

CLAIRE: oh, haha, thats wat I luv about u harrington

DERRICK: u luv me? Well that sounds good, cuz I think I luv u 2

CLAIRE: realy? Aww, blushingx10!

DERRICK: lol, manly guys dont blush, they make out w/their girlfriend's bff.

CLAIRE: haha! w8, u made out w/massie?

DERRICK: no! shes my gf, and ur her bff!

DERRICK: get it? Newayz, wanna meet somewhere romantic?

CLAIRE: oh. I c now. And yes, romantic is sweet!

CLAIRE: where derry?

DERRICK: hmm… the park? Say, 8:15?

CLAIRE: sure! Sounds like a date, but no one goes ther rite?

DERRICK: nah, only some weirdo couples who walk their dogs

CLAIRE: lol, I'll ttyl then!

DERRICK: same here. oh! Got another text, brb

--xx--

(**A/N: Derrick is alone in the locker room, texting Claire, when he gets a text from Josh, who is on the field, waiting for Derrick to finish changing, but really Derrick was inside texting, while eating a Popsicle. Yes, a Popsicle, people!)**

DERRICK: yes, josh?

JOSH: dude, wat r u doin?

DERRICK: eatin a popsicle soccer practice, locker room

JOSH: no! I mean, w/claire?? Wat about mass?

DERRICK: oh, about that… yea, u can hav her.

JOSH: who evr said I wnted her?

DERRICK: uhh, u did last yr. 'member u likey her? lol, I'm so good.

JOSH: no way! Just as a friend.

DERRICK: watevr. Slurp.

JOSH: u r such a dude.

DERRICK: realy? Cuz claire sa—

JOSH: claire? Wat did she say?

DERRICK: oh, nothing. Nothing. Wel, gotta go, coach is calling!

JOSH: no hes not. I'm standin next 2 him, and hes drinking water.

DERRICK: rite! Oh well, cya.

_DERRICK has exited texts._

JOSH: just get on the field, we're scrimmaging.

--xx--

_Local Park_

_7:58pm_

_Night Time, Same Day_

**(Massie and Josh are duh! making out! Woo-hoo, for Mosh!! Anyways, Derrick & Claire just walk past them while holding hands in the moonlight. OH, and they're texting, cuz they don't want anyone to hear them.)**

DERRICK: uh-oh

CLAIRE: was that --?? No way, it cant b

DERRICK: honey, I think it was.

CLAIRE: omg. who new?? Wat is goin on? I thot they h8ed each other!

DERRRICK: idk…. Wat should we do?

CLAIRE: go w/the flow? Mayb their –gasp!- 2gether??

DERRICK: mayb. Ooo, wat if they r tryin 2 make us jealous!

CLAIRE: umm.. I dont think so, they r realy sucking.

DERRICK: lol. mayb, they want it 2 b like we want it 2 b!!

CLAIRE: yea.. mayb they wanna break the rep 2 and love other?

DERRICK: that sounds wayy cheesy, but I think ur rite

CLAIRE: lets find out!

--xx--

**(Massie breaks apart from Josh, and answers her buzzing phone. Seconds after, Josh joins the conversation with Derrick too.)**

CLAIRE: mass?!

MASSIE: uh-huh?

CLAIRE: wat r u doin w/josh?

MASSIE: w8, how do u knw?

JOSH: umm.. claire? Mass, I think they saw us.. u knw..

DERRICK: yea, we did. Nice goin Mass.

DERRICK: and Josh arent u dating claire?

CLAIRE: hold on. I thot I was dating D!

MASSIE: way to blow it, ku-laire

JOSH: w8, so wats goin on?

DERRICK: u tell me.

CLAIRE: is this drama, much?

MASSIE: but, I only kissed Josh, cuz I was dared to?

JOSH: yea, same here.

DERRICK: umm.. yea, some1 paid me 2 hang w/claire? Rite?

CLAIRE: umm.. okay.

CLAIRE: so, evrythin's cool?

MASSIE: totally. I mean, wat could go wrong? Claire is dating Josh, I'm dating Derrick, rite guys?

DERRICK: uhh yea

JOSH: obviously.

CLAIRE: I agree?!

DERRICK: lets just all go home, and pretend nothing happened?

JOSH: sure.

MASSIE: but, w8, guys, claire, we all knw thers somethin goin on. We should just b cool, and admit. Look, our reps r getting 2 us. We should straighten evrythin. D, u go first.

DERRICK: uh, no thers not! oo, my mom's calling, g2g

JOSH: dude, ur mom's in las vegas.

_DERRICK exited texts._

CLAIRE: ooh, look at the time! We hav hw!! C'mon mass.

MASSIE: i didn't hav hw

_CLAIRE exited texts._

JOSH: watevs. This is 2 much pressure.

_JOSH exited texts._

MASSIE: hullo?! C'mon guys, I knw somethin's goin on!!

_MASSIE exited texts._

**(The 4 teens left separately and all went home_. This is too much pressure, they all thought. We can't keep hiding. But, it's for the best? Right? It's all for _****_love…_)**

* * *

_So...summary!! :)_

_-Massie&Josh, Claire&Derrick have decided to pretty much make it obvious, who is going out with who. _

_-They have a lot of planned encounters, to try to get everyone to start some gossip saying, "OMG! Have you soon the new hawt couples?!"_

_-Massie is trying to get the others to admit what's really going on, but Claire is shy, Derrick is too manly, and Josh just wants everything to end up okay with him and Massie._

_Any questions? Did I miss anything?_

**UPCOMING: BIG and BOLD!**

**-True love will sprout from everyone, and it will all happen in texts. :)**

**-The last chapter!! sorry!**

**-Massie and Josh and Claire and Derrick will work this out? Hmm.. i don't know!**

**-Will everyone be okay with the new Alpha couples?**

**-Who will be together, and who will not?**

**-And is it possible to really have true love bloom from just texts?**

**_Find out, R&R, and please read on!_**

**_(If I get 32 reviews or more, I will continue this story and make it even longer!! :) So, please instantly review-even if it's anonymous, so that I can continue!)_**

lve , berry.boba.nut.

:)) please Review, remember 32 reviews or more!


	6. Kissin & Party Fishin

Outside, BOCD Quad Area

Afterschool

Same Day

**(Review: Massie can't stand not being able to hang out with Josh in public anymore, so she does something drastic. In front of everyone right after English class, she attacks Josh and starts making out with him. Josh is taken **_**way**_** off guard, but he continues to kiss her. He forgets what's really at stake here, and just sees him making out with his **_**real**_** girlfriend. Heehee..exciting?!)**

DERRICK: wat the hell r u doin w/josh??

DERRICK: hav u lost it? we're dating, not u w/josh!!

MASSIE: I'm makin out w/josh :)

DERRICK: y? arent we goin out?? Wat about our rep?

MASSIE: oh c'mon D. dont act dumb. I've seen the way u flirt w/Claire

DERRICK: wat r u talkin about? I love u, not her

MASSIE: yea right. Look, lets just face it: I luv Josh, u luv Claire. Tru or not?

DERRICK: its tru, I guess Mass

MASSIE: c? so now u can go make out w/her

DERRICK: but-I-umm… watevr. Wat about us?

MASSIE: D, let's face it. we nvr had a connection, it was always just for the rep.

DERRICK: ur rite. So should we tell evry1?

MASSIE: I think evry1 knws already. so, go show the world, who we're both realy made 4!

DERRICK: thnx, u saved me from a real embarrassment. Truths?

MASSIE: def, cya

**(And with that, Derrick happily skips right along to Claire who was talking to TPC. Claire takes her attention away from her conversation with Kristen and notices him. For a long 5 seconds, they stared ****into each other's eyes, realizing who they're truly in love with. Happily, Derrick dives into her mouth and explores everything about his "new" girlfriend. She continues too, exploring his lips, forgetting she was making out in front of everyone. She didn't care if she wrecked her reputation, it was worth it.)**

CLAIRE: josh, it's over, u knw that rite?

JOSH: kinda figured.

CLAIRE: so u dont care if it wrecks our rep?

JOSH: nah, no offense, nvr really liked ya

JOSH: guys just thought I looked good w/u, but I think I look better w/mass

CLAIRE: same here. look, I'm good with D, and ur perfect with Mass rite?

JOSH: Claire, don't u get it? its been like that 4 a long time already. its just now, we've decided to show it

CLAIRE: I knew, I just couldnt realy get myself 2 believe it, I guess.

JOSH: so we're clear then?

CLAIRE: yep, we all shoulda just stuck w/our hearts

JOSH: def. neways, mass is calling, cant keep my lady waiting

CLAIRE: got that

JOSH: well, cya l8r?

CLAIRE: yea, and btw?

JOSH: wat?

CLAIRE: D kisses way better than u!!

JOSH: hey! I was dared 2 kiss u, and I didnt realy feel it between us, so I gave u a small peck, nothing special

CLAIRE: so now, I'm not special?

JOSH: nnn-no, that's not wat I ment. I mean-ur-umm

CLAIRE: its okay, josh! I'm messin w/u, go suck Mass's teeth out 4 all I care

JOSH: I do not suck ppl's teeth out! I might eat up her lip gloss but that's it! gotta go, cya!

CLAIRE: yea sure, watevr u say. L8r alligator.

**--xx—**

MASSIE: hey Claire!! Heehee, I'm giddy.

CLAIRE: man, y r u so happy? Stop actin like an LBR!

MASSIE: I'm not. Just oh, I'm so happy!

CLAIRE: understood. Me and D can actually have time 2gether!!

MASSIE: lol, I knw.

CLAIRE: so…wat r u doin?

MASSIE: IMing w/Joshy..

CLAIRE: aww, tru luv, go M&J all the way!

MASSIE: thnx. Oo, we should have like a party to celebrate!!

CLAIRE: u think?

MASSIE: tu-tally, to celebrate! New couples, new gossip, new love

CLAIRE: I guess. But I'm all for it.

MASSIE: wher should it b?

MASSIE: hmm… how about the mall's new party house? U knw it's like the under/ground floor of that new mall that ppl can rent for a day or 2?

CLAIRE: I didnt knw ther was such thing, but it sounds perf 2 me!

MASSIE: ok, i'll set it up, but ur gonna help!

CLAIRE: I guess. How about I'll do planning, setting up?

MASSIE: kay. I'll do invites, and paying.

CLAIRE: lol, k! all set. Let's par-tay!!

**(A/N: I decided to c if I could do an invite in all text-form)  
**

_Mass-ay & Ku-laire's Par-tay_

_celebrating new couples, new gossip, and new love_

_J. 16_

_Nite _

_Under/ground par-tay house, Kay Kay Mall_

_-B Ther or Don't Care-_

_Ttyl, ttfn!!_

**(Sorry if that was bad, Review if you think otherwise!)**

MASSIE: par-tay comin up!

CLAIRE: 2morow, invited evry1!

MASSIE: did u guys get the invite? **(Massie and Claire speed-invited evry1 by e-vite)**

JOSH: yup, thnx

DERRICK: oh yea! Just got it, sweet party place!

DERRICK: its gonna b rockin!

JOSH: dude, its underground

CLAIRE: thats the genius! Mass idea

MASSIE: tyvm. Neways, if ne1 else wants 2 go, just tel them time&place

MASSIE: more the ppl, the louder the party wil be

CLAIRE: how long wil it b 4?

JOSH: who cares?! Parties r the best!

DERRICK: I agree! Ttyl, let's rock it!!

**

* * *

****(A/N: okay, so I decided to kinda stretch out the story, a bit. Hope that's okay, with evry1. Btw, I mite rite like this 4 a while, stil in txting mode. Neways, enjoy a sneak preview! Oh, and yes review, cuz 4 real, I'm not gonna post the next chp 'till I get 30-32 reviews! SO YOU BETTER REVIEW, CUZ I KNW U READ IT!! DON'T BE LAZY! Thnx!)**

**INCOMING CHAPTER:**

_**Cheating&Party all in 1 nite**_

-party, woo-hoo!!

-massie&josh going for the top, moving faster than any other couple at there

-claire&Derrington drama! Again?!

-derrington's cheating?? Omg, he's such a dude!

-claire crying?! No surprise, shes like a higher level of DRAMA QUEEN than Massie

And concluding our sneak preview, Massie and Josh and Claire and Derrick just have to accept that it might just really be true love…

The next chapter, _Cheating&Party all in 1 nite, _is the second to last chapter of this story! Thanks! Be sure to keep R&R!!

And yes, by the way…

DO YOU SEE THAT BUTTON AT THE BOTTOM THAT SAYS SUBMIT REVIEW AND GO? Well, from now on, that button will be your best friend, so please CLICK ON IT LIKE IT'S YOUR LIFE! Thanks! And no, I'm not that paranoid, reviews just make my stories feel and write better.

So do what you gotta do and SUBMIT REVIEW and CLICK GO and write a dang REVIEW. Oh yeah, and please keep reading. :)


	7. Parenthawks & Surprising Pics

**I know the title was supposed to be Cheating&Partying all in 1 nite, but I decided to change it, because, the plot is taking a swift turn! I hope that's okay, because we're coming to a close end!**

**Hope to keep writing for all the amazing readers who like my stories! You guys write the nicest reviews! :)**

**Check out stories that are still in-progress:**

**Jealous in a Week**

**In My Heart, It's Possible**

**And, an incredible one-shot I came up with:**

**More Than Just Friends**

**:)**

* * *

Block Estate, Massie's backyard

7pm

Next day, par-tay!

(**Massie is in her backyard, sitting under the evening glow. NOTE: she's alone, but not forever.)**

CLAIRE: mass, wats wrong? R u hurt?

JOSH: whers the party, peeps?! Mass, u okay?

DERRICK: hello?! We're waiting 4 a party here, and thers no par-tay

MASSIE: sry, guys. My parents didnt "approve" they thot I get in 2 much truble

CLAIRE: oo okay, as long as ur not hurt

DERRICK: aww, so no party peeps?

JOSH: hey, dont copy my word dude. thats not cool

JOSH: neways, glad ur safe, mass. I was just worried 'bout u. want me 2 cheer u up? I could come over

MASSIE: yea! That sounds good. Y dont u guys come over? We could eat dinner/movie

CLAIRE: cool! I'm at the mall w/k but I'll b over in a sec

MASSIE: great, its settled, u guys come over k?

DERRICK: yup

JOSH: yes! B ther soon!

CLAIRE: cya soon Massie!

MASSIE: luv ya alls. :)) xoxo

DERRICK: u luv me??

JOSH: wat, no? mass, r u serious??

CLAIRE: haha, I hear jealousy comin'

MASSIE: no, I luv u guys as BUDDIES

JOSH: oh good, u kinda scared me ther 4 a sec

DERRICK: thank god. Cuz I luv Claire!

MASSIE: ignoring that, if u guys aren't here in 5 min. I'm gonna hit you 'till ur bruised wen u get here

--xx--

Massie's personal theater, Block Estate

7:03pm

Same night

**(Alright, I'm gonna do a little cheat-cheat thing here. You know how the whole story is supposed to be in texts? Well, I'm trying to keep that so the next part is kind of awkward. Sorry?! I hope you enjoy it though.)**

_**The group of 4 are all in the same room, but Massie's parents are watching like hawks. Massie didn't exactly have time to explain to her parents that a few friends were coming over. So, when they finally did come, the parents allowed them to enter the house, but they weren't allowed to have any "drama" or "gossip". Massie's mom barely even let Massie talk to Josh! Sadly, they snuck away to 4 different corners of the house while Mr. and Mrs. Block handle some business, and started texting each other.**_

MASSIE: heyy. U guys mad me?

MASSIE: I'm sry! I didnt think my parents wuld care if a few buds came ovr

JOSH: itz ok. Itz just awkward..

CLAIRE: I knw. Mass, I've nvr seen ur mom so controllin

DERRICK: lol, me either. Wat u guys think?

MASSIE: yes, yes, I knw my parents r terible. Neways, we can still kind of watch the movie rite?

JOSH: sorta.

DERRICK: Claire bear, y havent u talked much?

CLAIRE: nothin, d.

DERRICK: wats botherin u?

DERRICK: wat did I do?! R u ok?

CLAIRE: no, I'm NOT OKAY. I just got a pic of somethin wrong.

MASSIE: wat is it?

JOSH: yea, Claire, wats up?

CLAIRE: Kristen just sent me a pic of derrick and Alicia makin out.

DERRICK: wat? No? I'd nvr!

CLAIRE: I knw its u! c'mon, is it tru? I'm cryin just askin u!! y do u hav 2 cheat on me??

DERRICK: no! u hav it all wrong! Its not wat u think. Pls, Claire believe me!

MASSIE: oh c'mon D. we all knw ur more of a.. slut.

DERRICK: shut up mass. Claire, its not wat u think, that was a long time ago. I would nvr cheat on u!

CLAIRE: yea rite derrick. We're thru. Sorry mass, I'm gonna head home or ur guesthouse.

JOSH: dont worry, I'll kill him Claire

MASSIE: okay. Dont worry. I'd go w/u but my parents wuld kick my butt, so sneak out the back door!

DERRICK: no, Claire dont go!

DERRICK: look, that was a long time ago. It was a mistake.

CLAIRE: watevr u say, I'm not listenin'

CLAIRE: goodbye, D. 4ever.

--xx--

JOSH: wat the heck is wrong w/u??

DERRICK: nothing! Dude, u gotta believe me!

JOSH: y should i? I knw how Claire is, she's easily hurt!

DERRICK: I knw that! That was a long time ago! I wuld nvr hurt her!

JOSH: c'mon, like thats tru.

DERRICK: it is!

JOSH: then y did u kiss Alicia?

DERRICK: that was b4 I luved Claire wen I was datin mass.

DERRICK: Alicia told me that it wuld b better 4 my rep if I dated her, and dumped mass.

JOSH: so??

DERRICK: so, I kissed her in front of some ppl 2 show I was datin her. So, i thot ppl wuld think me and mass wer thru. But then l8r Kristen told me that it was better 2 date mass, so I was confused. I wanted 2 get a better rep, so I wuld b able 2 date who I wanted 2! I did it so I culd date Claire, if I was kissin Alicia!

JOSH: oh… so u did it 4 ur rep 2 u culd dump mass?

DERRICK: yes! I was nvr gonna go out w/Alicia! Plus she kissed me first! And then l8r, Kristen told me she just kissed me cuz she wanted 2 make massie jealous.

JOSH: oh…

DERRICK: do u believe me now?!

JOSH: yes. Shuld I go tell Claire?

DERRICK: no. I'll text her.

JOSH: well, actually u dont hav 2 tell her.

DERRICK: wat do u mean??

_**Meanwhile, what Derrick didn't know.. was that Claire had just find out everything as the same time as Josh too.**_

--xx--

CLAIRE: I'm sry I didnt believe u.

DERRICK: w8, u knw?

CLAIRE: kinda. :)

DERRICK: how??

CLAIRE: well, josh was forwarding everything 2 me, in case u said something I really needed 2 hear. And I did.

DERRICK: oh well. Smarty pants josh then.

CLAIRE: yea, and I'm so sry. I just was being the bad gf. I just didnt want 2 get hurt again.

DERRICK: its ok. I get it. I dont want 2 hurt u either. I love u.

CLAIRE: I luv u 2. xoxo

DERRICK: so, u 4give me?

CLAIRE: yes, and I culdnt like u nemore.

DERRICK: me either. Do u wanna come back 2 the house?

CLAIRE: of course! I wouldnt wanna stay here bein lonely. Haha, that'd make me so LBRish.

DERRICK: okay, well cya soon.

**(Claire walks back to the main house, and catches Josh and Massie kissing in Massie's room, the blinds were closed, but she could see their shadows. But, when she gets there, she sees even more of a surprise. She sees Derrick holding his arms out ready for a hug. And in his hand, was a brown and white teddy bear with a shirt that said "**_**Claire Bear + Derrington LOVE."**_**)**

**That was pretty good! It was sorta boring, but this story is coming to an end!**

**OnE mOrE cHaPtEr:**

**Massie&Josh&Derrick&Claire realize every kind of love possible. Including **_**Love Within Texts**_**.**

**:)**

**Lve, berry.boba.nut.**


	8. Love Within Texts

**ATTENTION!! **

_**LAST CHAPTER!!**_

Love Within Texts is at an END. Hope you all have enjoyed this story as much as I've love writing it. I know the last 2 chapter kinda sucked, but I hope you all get the point! :)

Please review, becuz at the bottom of the story there is an **IMPORTANT QUESTION NEEDED TO BE ANSWERED. MATTER OF LIFE OR DEATH. **Haha.

So, through past, future, and NOW, enjoy this final chapter, of _Love Within Texts_.

* * *

Massie's bathroom, Massie's room

10:16pm

Same crazy night

**(Massie's parents assumed Derrick&Josh&Claire went home, so Mr. and Mrs. Block go out to a fancy pasta restaurant and go to a dancing (or drinking) club afterwards. Since they've done it many times before, Massie knows they won't be home until 2am. But, until they leave at 10:20, Massie has shoved her friends and true love into her bathroom. And, yes, the light is on, and it is also super cramped. If you know what I mean.)**

JOSH: mass, wat the hell r we doin in a closet?

DERRICK: so u guys can make out rite massie?

CLAIRE: shut up slut. We're here 4 a perfectly good reason rite mass?

MASSIE: uuhh yea kinda. Look, here I am again apologizin

MASSIE: my parents dont leave till 10:20, so we gotta hide in here till then

CLAIRE: c, a perfectly strange explanation..

JOSH: dont worry mass, I get u

DERRICK: hey! I do 2! So, how long do we hav 2 stay in here?

JOSH: uhh 2 more min. **(it's 10:18 right now)**

CLAIRE: good, cuz I cant keep havin my butt in D's face eeww

DERRICK: haha, funny Claire, but ur butt is way 2 small 2 b in my face

MASSIE: u guys shut up. I think my parents r leavin

JOSH: mass, y do I hear ur mom talkin 2 claire's mom?

MASSIE: uh oh

CLAIRE: do u think shes askin wher I am?

DERRICK: thats not good, cuz she thinks ur at home

DERRICK: w8, I think she said that u went 2 josh's house, cuz she thinks u guys r still datin

JOSH: haha, that was wat like 10 min ago?

MASSIE: lol, newayz can we focus?

CLAIRE: hey, wait I think theyr gone

CLAIRE: I dont hear them talkin nemore

MASSIE: oo, me either. Omg, I think they left. I herd the door slam, and they only slam wen theyr gonna leave 2 drink

JOSH: wow, mass u knw them like the back of ur hand

MASSIE: yep, lets go!

DERRICK: but its not 10:20 yet.

CLAIRE: D, thers only like 5 sec left, now lets move!

MASSIE: seriously, someone's foot is in my ear

JOSH: haha, I think thats me! Does my foot sound good?

MASSIE: yes, it sounds cute, now lets get outta hear.

DERRICK: sounds good. I'll get out first.

CLAIRE: y u? im ur gf, me the gentleman u rnt and let me go first!

DERRICK: no way, I'm biggest so I go first.

CLAIRE: fine.

MASSIE&JOSH: JUST GO!!

DERRICK&CLAIRE: okay..

**(Derrick pulled himself out first. His knee was in Josh's neck, and his head was leaning on Claire's head. But, he got himself out anyways, then he helped pull Claire out too. Hey, it was a small bathroom! She gathered herself up, fixed her hair, and grabbed Massie's hand and pulled her out next. She smoothed out her simple purple top, applied makeup, and before she could comb her hair, Derrick and Claire shouted at her before she could do anything else and help Josh out. But really, he could've climbed himself out. The 4 of them headed back into the kitchen to get stuff to eat and drinks. Then they settled themselves messily on couches and chairs in the large, dark theater room. No one was really watching the movie, but they stuck to the "be quiet in the theater" rule, and texted each other.)**

CLAIRE: okay, so we all knw this will affect out rep right?

JOSH: umm..we went over this already

MASSIE: duh!

DERRICK: can we do something else?

JOSH: like, ur gonna go make out w/Claire!

CLAIRE: still here!

MASSIE: focus, guys. Claire cool it..

CLAIRE: sorry. Look, TPC is all confused, we've got the whole school goin crazy with gossip.

DERRICK: so, wat ur saying is, by loving all the wrong people, we end up getting more popular??

JOSH: it kinda makes sense. We attracted attention by loving others

MASSIE: hullo?! Evr1 loves me, and I attract attention all the time!

DERRICK: yea ok, we knw that.

CLAIRE: so, this all turned out _good?_

JOSH: I guess. I mean the school worships us now 4 "following our hearts and secretly loving other people"

MASSIE: so lemme get this straight?

MASSIE: the whole school loves us now, for taking our own choices by attracting others, and so evry1 loves the gossip and romance?

JOSH: yep

CLAIRE: so it seems.

DERRICK: incredible right??

DERRICK: its just wat evry1 wanted! To date who we really love and still keep the good rep!

JOSH: awesome! So we can date whoever we want right??

CLAIRE: yes! D, wanna hang?

MASSIE: yay! Joshy, let's go 2 eat 2morow 4 dinner!

JOSH: definitely.

DERRICK: I finally get "together" time w/my real girl! Yes!!

ALL: luv ya! Xoxoxoxo

_**So, everyone lived happily ever after loving exactly who they truly love and still they kept their high status. It wasn't supposed to sound a lot like Cinderella, but it turned out okay. Sounds like Love Within Texts, right?**_

_**The End**_

**-Love turns out for the better, and everyone gets their way.-**

Well? What that good or great? Haha, I may be a little stuck up and show off, but hey! I just finished my first fanfic story so I seriously deserve it. I know it wasn't too long, and it may have been a little boring, but I'm still young, I got a long way to go. Anyways, for the BIG QUESTION NEEDED TO BE ANSWERED. MATTER OF LIFE OR DEATH:

**Q. Should I write somewhat of a sequel? Like without texts? But they get married, and they tell the story to their kids? And they explain what love is, and how you can get it anyway you want. **

**Or do you want me to write another "texting" story? I can get others together. **

**Or, I can have the same couples continued and more and more drama?**

_A. ONLY YOU CAN GIMME THE ANSWER! ONLY YOU CAN TELL THE FUTURE AND PREDICT WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT. AND YOU CAN DO THAT, BY REVIEWING WITH A COMMENT AND ANSWER!! NOW, BEFORE YOU READ ANOTHER STORY, ANSWER THIS QUESTION NOW! _

_Haha, so review and answer now! :) _

_A sequel isn't gonna write itself, you know.._

_:))_

_Lve, berry.boba.nut._


End file.
